vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lilily☆Nation
[[Archivo:Lilily☆Nation.jpg|thumb|300px|Lilily☆Nation PV por Goma×Mashiru]]Lilily☆Nation es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Lily le dice a su pareja que deje de preocuparse, para que ambos puedan divertirse bailando toda la noche. Intérprete: Lily V3 Música y Letra: DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING PV: Goma×Mashiru *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku wiki. *Romaji transliterado por: Yuuto JR *Traducción al español por Slash Andou. Kanji= Can you feel my heart?　僕と踊る満月 今宵君の Beat に食べられちゃう Ah～　光るイルミネーション その手をアゲて叫べ　Lilily☆Nation だいたいそういつも　同じような Music 平坦なテンション　いただけない Hit chart カタチだけの　刺激的ラインじゃ アガんないの　踊れないの... なんだっていつも　変わらない毎日 たんたんと続く　やりきれない House work ねえねえ　たまには　裏打ちのリズムを 聴かせてよ　踊らせてよ /// つまらないテレビを消したら　夜へ出かけよう お気に入りのチークで　カバンは持たないで Can you feel my heart?　僕と踊る満月 今宵君の Beat に食べられちゃう Ah～　光るイルミネーション その手をアゲて叫べ Take me out right now!!　君を照らし出した 三日月を纏った音に乗って Ah～　僕を連れて行って どこまでも鳴り響く　Lilily☆Nation きらびやかに回るミラーボール 渦巻いてるフロアはもう Heat up 僕のココロ打ち抜いてよ　レーザー ドキドキ止まらないの 大胆にもっと見せつけたいような でもまだまだ恥ずかしいような ネコかぶりの複雑な気持ちが 溶けていく　そんな気分 言葉だけじゃ伝えきれない　溢れる想い 音の波に乗ったら　君の心に ほら･･･　Lilily☆Nation ありったけの声で　はちきれそうな気持ちを ここから叫びだせ 今しかないんだ　この夜が終わるまでに Can you feel my heart?　僕と踊る満月 今宵君の Beat に食べられちゃう Ah～　光るイルミネーション その手をアゲて叫べ Take me out right now!!　君を照らし出した 三日月を纏った音に乗って Ah～　僕を連れて行って どこまでも鳴り響く　Lilily☆Nation |-| Romaji= Can you feel my heart? Boku to odoru mangetsu Koyoi kimi no Beat ni tabe rare chau Ah ~ hikaru iruminēshon Sono-te o agete sakebe Lilily ☆ Nation Daitai sō itsumo onajiyōna Music Heitan'na tenshon itadakenai Hit chart Katachi dake no shigeki-teki rain ja Agan'nai no odorenai no... Nan datte itsumo kawaranai Mainichi Tantanto tsudzuku yarikirenai House work Nē nē tamani wa urauchi no rizumu o Kika sete yo odora sete yo/ / / Tsumaranai terebi o keshitara yoru e dekakeyou Okiniiri no chīku de kaban wa motanaide Can you feel my heart?Boku to odoru mangetsu Koyoi kimi no Beat ni tabe rare chau Ah ~ hikaru iruminēshon Sono-te o agete sakebe Take me out right now! ! Kimi o terashi dashita Mikadzuki o matotta oto ni notte Ah ~ boku o tsureteitte Doko made mo nari hibiku Lilily ☆ Nation Kirabiyaka ni mawaru mirābōru Uzumai teru furoa wa mō Heat up Boku no Kokoro uchinuite yo rēzā Doki doki tomaranai no Daitan ni motto misetsuketai yōna Demo mada mada hazukashī yōna Neko kaburi no fukuzatsuna kimochi ga Tokete iku sonna kibun Kotoba dake ja tsutae kirenai afureruomoi Otonoha ni nottara kimi no kokoro ni Hora Lilily ☆ Nation Arittake no koe de hachikire-sōna kimochi o Koko kara sakebi dase Ima shika nai nda kono yoru ga owaru made ni Can you feel my heart?? Boku to odoru mangetsu Koyoi kimi no Beat ni tabe rare chau Ah ~ hikaru iruminēshon Sono-te o agete sakebe Take me out right now! ! Kimi o terashi dashita Mikadzuki o matotta oto ni notte Ah ~ boku o tsureteitte Doko made mo nari hibiku Lilily ☆ Nation |-| Español= ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? Bailando con la luna llena esta noche Por tu ritmo seré absorbida Ahh~ Brillante iluminación Eleva las manos, di fuerte Lilily ☆ Nation Es siempre lo mismo parecida music Sin innovación no alcanzarán el Hit chart Las atractivas lineas de tu cuerpo ¿No podrán bailar de nuevo? Parece eterno estos días van a seguir Sin cambios seguirá el aburrido "Trabajo de casa" Ne, ne~A veces será que el ritmo del fondo Te hace escuchar te hace bailar Si la aburrida TV apagaras de noche saldremos Y en tu mejilla favorita sosteniendo tu bolso ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? Bailando con la luna esta noche Por tu ritmo seré absorbida Ah~ Brillante iluminación Eleva las manos, di fuerte ¡¡Sácame ahora!! Comenzaste a iluminarte A bordo del sonido de la luna creciente Ah~Mi también transportarme En cualquier lugar, resonando Lilily ☆ Nation Brillante, gira la bola de espejos Como torbellino, el piso ya se calentó Mi corazón, un láser lo golpea Doki doki, no se detiene Quiero mostrarme mucho más audaz Pero todavía me pongo nerviosa Los sentimientos mezclados, de esta "gata" Se derriten, algo así Las palabras no pueden expresarte todas las emociones Si por el sonido te dejas llevar tu corazón conocerá Lilily ☆ Nation Con esta voz será que...desde ahora estos desbordantes sentimientos gritaré Ahora no hay salida hasta que esta noche termine... ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? Bailando con la luna llena esta noche Por tu ritmo seré absorbida Ah~Brillante iluminación Eleva las manos, di fuerte ¡¡Sácame ahora!! Comenzaste a iluminarte A bordo del sonido de la luna creciente Ah~Mi también transportame En cualquier lugar, resonando Lilily ☆ Nation Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013